


U is for Udon

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort Food, Eating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food, Friendship/Love, Japanese food, Kind of a Date but not??, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy finds out that Flynn has a flaw and doesn't know how to handle it with grace.





	U is for Udon

Lucy watched Flynn in horror, he sat opposite her in in a 18th century Japanese Restaurant slurping his Udon Noodles. It was not a delicate noise of saving a loose noodle. No, it was a loud, gurgling, slurping noise, what surprised her was that she knew he had table manners. She’d seen him use them for over a year without fault.

He always ate slow and methodically. He placed his knife and fork down between bites. He never spoke with a full mouth. He chewed with a closed mouth. He did everything immaculately until today. He was slurping his noodles and not even the cute slurp of mistake. It was gurgling and loud noises. They were supposed to blend in not stand out due to bad table manners.

“This is amazing, you should try it.” Flynn encouraged her before he slurped some more noodles into his mouth. Lucy watched as the long noodles travelled from the bowl to chopsticks up into Flynn’s mouth before they disappeared into his mouth with a tiny pop noise. He chewed quietly which made no sense to her given the loud display he made getting the noodles into his mouth.

She looked at the hostess and waiters waiting for them to show some disgust at Flynn’s table manners. But they ignored it, the hostess who was a Japanese woman in her last forties made her way to their table with a concerned expression.

She spoke in rapid Japanese to Flynn, who apparently knew the language. Not fluently, but enough to get by. Flynn replied to her and she blushed and giggled behind her hand. She playfully swatted at his shoulder as if he were being a rascal and said something more to him in her native language before she walked off. Flynn smiled and chuckled before he turned back to his meal again.

“What was that about?” Lucy asked him in a low voice, worried that maybe they were in trouble.

“She was worried that you didn’t like your food and wondered if you needed a fork like most westerners.” Flynn said before he ate some beef from his bowl. He was a pro with his chopsticks.

“I thought maybe she was appalled by your aggressively loud slurping.” Lucy told him dryly. Flynn half frowned and smiled as if not sure what to make of Lucy’s comment.

“Why would she?” Flynn asked in a sceptical manner.

“It’s loud and a little embarrassing.” Lucy told him a low voice as she stirred her own bowl of noodles. Flynn chuckled.

“Lucy, it’s a compliment to slurp your noodles in Japan. It means you’re enjoying the meal and it’s a show of appreciation to the chef’s effort. Funnily enough, it also enhances the flavours of the meal. Try it.” He told her, they were in a rare moment when Flynn knew something about history and culture that she did not. He was teaching her something. She had to admit that she enjoyed them, as she liked that there was always something more to learn.

“No and no.” Lucy said in disbelief as she couldn’t believe him in this case. She couldn’t understand how one could feel complimented from slurping noises.

“Yes, it’s rude not to slurp in this case. You wouldn’t want to upset the proprietors and their hard work.” Flynn told her in a matter of fact manner.

“I can’t slurp. It’s-” She lowered her voice, “bad manners.” She whispered as she didn’t want to offend anyone but she felt like she was part of an elaborate joke.

“In normal setting of American dining, but not Japanese. Come on, Lucy. You really going to turn your nose up at a little slurping?” He teased.

“No.” Lucy said begrudgingly. Flynn gave her a look as if challenging her to slurp. She warily picked up her chopsticks. “You know, my Mother taught me never to slurp.” She informed him, Flynn gave a shrug.

“You slurp your coffee all the time.” Flynn said in amusement before he took a sip of his tea. Lucy opened her mouth to argue but closed it as she wasn’t sure she could argue that she didn’t.

“That’s different, that’s testing the temperature.” She said dismissively.

“Slurp up some Udon noodles, test the temperature. I’d do so before they come back and worry that they served you a bad meal. They already think you’re too skinny.” Flynn informed her in amusement.

“My figure is just fine.” Lucy said, she couldn’t help that she was in a corset that was cinched tight into an impossible shape. “But I wish we could eat in a century that didn’t involve corsets.” She added ruefully as she could pack away the food when she wasn’t wearing a corset.

“Next time, now eat. It’s really good.” He promised her, Lucy picked up her chopsticks and copied what Flynn did. She felt ill-mannered at the indelicate slurping noise.

He smiled as knew she was enjoying it. She glowered at him for being a smart ass. A blush burning her cheeks as she did feel embarrassed to slurp her noodles. It made her feel like a child. But Flynn was right. It was really delicious and fun to slurp.

 


End file.
